liveactionmiddleearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Elrond
"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall" - Elrond before the Council Elrond Half-elven was the Elf Lord of Rivendell, and was one of the wisest and most powerful figures in Middle-Earth. He bore Vilya, one of the three Elven rings. His daughter was Arwen Evenstar and his sons were Elladan and Ellohir. History First and Second Ages "Cast it into the fire!" - Elrond tells Isildur to destroy the ring Elrond was born in Middle-Earth during the later years of the First Age. He witnessed the fall of Morgoth in that age, and afterwards he served as Gil-Galad's herald during the Second Age. It was during the war with Sauron that Elrond later founded a settlement in the valley of Imladris, known in the common tongue as Rivendell. Prior to the War of the Last Alliance, Gil-Galad entrusted Elrond with one of the Elven Rings of Power. His ring, Vilya, was said to be the most powerful out of the three. He fights alongside Gil-galad and Elendil, leading the elves into battle during the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. Once Sauron is defeated, Elrond tries to convince Prince Isildur to throw the One Ring into the cracks of doom but he refuses. In later days, Elrond uses Vilya's power to set a blissful enchantment upon Rivendell, giving him powers over the valley's elements such as the River Bruinen. At some point he also courted Galadriel's daughter, Celebrian, and the two were wedded. They had two sons (unmentioned in the films) and one daughter, Arwen. But during the third age, at least 500 years before the War of the Ring, Celebrian was captured by Orcs while travelling. She barely escaped with her life, and though Elrond healed her physical wounds, in spirit she had grown weak. Therefore she took a ship to sail into the Undying Lands, where her spirit could be healed again. Elrond was descended from the Kings of the Noldor. While he never claimed the title of High King, he certainly held the authority and respect of a King. Lord of Rivendell "So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" ''- Elrond During Thorin and company's quest to the lonely mountain, they are attacked by Hunter Orcs led by Yazneg. Elrond leads a cavalry of Elven warriors to destroy them. After escaping into a cave, an orc with an elvish arrow falls in after them signalling the arrival of Elrond and the Rivendell Guards. He returns to Rivendell to find Gandalf, Bilbo and the Dwarves awaiting him. Despite the animosity between Elves and Dwarves, Elrond greets them warmly and offers them food, much to their surprise. While they feast, Elrond identifies Thorin's sword as Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. He also identifies Gandafl's sword as Glamdring, the Foe Hammer, Sword of the King of Gondolin. He is curious to know why Gandalf and the others are openly traveling abroad. Thorin is reluctant to disclose the quest to Elrond, but Gandalf sharply reprimands him for his prejudice and commands him to show the map to Elrond. Desperate to learn the writing on the map, Thorin yields it to the Elf Lord. Elrond deduces that the writing on the map is Cirth Ithil, moon runes that can only be read by the light of the Moon. Elrond holds the map under the moon and translates the writing, revealing the secret passage into the Lonely Mountain. Elrond quickly realises that the Dwarves intend to enter into Erebor. Elrond doesn't approve of the Dwarves quest, fearing the wrath of the dragon, Smaug. He and Gandalf meet with Galadriel and Saruman, where the white council is convened again. Gandalf presents his findings to the council, but Elrond is not immediately alarmed. He believes the watchful peace still holds as it has done for the last 400 years. However, upon seeing the Morgul Blade, he is horrified. Before he can make any decisions, Lindir announces that the Dwarves have departed. Duel with the Nazgul ''"You should have stayed dead!" - Elrond battles the Nazgul When Radagast brings word to Galadriel about Gandalf's incursion into Dol Guldur, Galadriel summons the council to attack the fortress. Elrond arrives on the scene as the Nazgul are unleashed. Elrond battles them with Saruman, using Vilya's power to supplement his sword. Elrond continuously hews off their limbs and throws them down trenches, holes and over the walls. Finally the Nazgul retreat. However, Sauron himself intervenes and bears down on the council. Sauron sends forth the Nazgul once more, but Galadriel battles them in her spectral form. After witnessing the strife between the Dark Lord and the Lady of Light, Elrond urges an immediate pursuit of Sauron, but Saruman merely advises him to leave the matter to himself. Reviving the Ring Bearer "This peril belongs to all of Middle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it" ''- Elrond to Gandalf During the War of the Ring, Elrond takes his place back in Rivendell. His enchantment on the River Bruinen allows Arwen to summon a flood on the river to drown the Ringwraiths. He knows that Arwen wishes to marry Aragorn the ranger, and highly objects to this. Though he acknowledges that Aragorn is a worthy suitor, he is loathe to lose Arwen as he knows that Arwen will become mortal and die. When the ring bearer is brought before him, it falls to Elrond to cure the hobbit. He successfully manages to heal Frodo's Morgul wound, commending the Hobbit for his bravery. He later takes counsel with Gandalf, musing how the Hobbit has a natural resilience the ring's corruption. Gandalf is loathe to burden Frodo with the ring any longer, but Elrond stresses that the ring cannot remain in Rivendell as Sauron will inevitably come for them. He also adds that the strength of the Elves cannot hold back Mordor and Isengard if they are unified, having learned of Saruman's treachery from Gandalf. Gandalf advises that it is up to men to lead the charge against Sauron. Elrond is skeptical, bitterly recalling Isildur's failure to destroy the ring. Gandalf says that the world of Men could unite under Isildur's heir, Aragorn. Again Elrond is doubtful as Aragorn is reluctant to take up the Kingship of Gondor. The Council of Elrond ''"So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" - Elrond to the Fellowship Elrond summons a council meeting for the free peoples of Middle-Earth to attend. There he declares that Middle-Earth stands at the edge of doom, unless the One Ring is destroyed. He advises that it cannot be wielded as a weapon, nor can it be unmade easily. Therefore he stipulates that the ring must be cast into Mount Doom in Mordor. Disagreements arise quickly, with the council quarreling amongst themselves over how to deal with the ring. At last Frodo intervenes and announces that he will take the ring. The council is stunned at this act of bravery from a Hobbit, whereupon members immediately volunteer to join him on his quest. Elrond is amused when Sam declares that Frodo is not going without him, noting that separating them would be very difficult. However, he is less receptive to Pippin and Merry interrupting the council when they announce that they are going too. He also doesn't buy Pippin's excuse on the company needing intelligence (neither does Gandalf). Nevertheless, Elrond is elated to see the company is willing to undertake the task and declares them the Fellowship of the Ring. On the morning before the Fellowship sets out, Elrond urges Aragorn to let Arwen leave Middle-Earth so she can live in peace in Valinor. Aragorn is reluctant as he believes Arwen still has hope. But Elrond sharply reminds Aragorn that Arwen chooses to stay because of her love for him. The Elf Lord also reveals doubt about the quest as he says "I will not leave my daughter here to die". Once the company is assembled, Elrond reminds them that they are under no oath and that they may go as far as they wish. He then bids them farewell and the company departs. Forsaking Middle-Earth "There is nothing for you here. Only death" - ''Elrond to Arwen Some time after the company has departed, Elrond begins to lose hope. He therefore convinces Arwen that Aragorn's triumph is unlikely, and if it does come to pass a traumatic future awaits her. Aragorn will die, leaving Arwen to wander alone for many years, where she will slowly waste away in grief. Horrified at such an ordeal, Arwen herself loses faith and prepares to leave Middle-Earth. Galadriel speaks to Elrond from afar, foretelling that if the quest succeeds or fails, Frodo will be changed forever. Observing that Sauron will have uninterrupted dominion over Middle-Earth, Elrond decides to aid the men of Helm's Deep by sending a host of Elves. Strangely, the Elves he sends to Helm's Deep are from Lothlorien, including Haldir. Reforging Narsil "''They will answer to the King of Gondor!" - Elrond reveals Anduril to Aragorn Meanwhile, Arwen herself sees a vision of the future. She beholds Aragorn holding a boy with the Evenstar around his neck. Grief stricken, Arwen realises that it is her son, and that she has turned her back on this potential future. Arwen returns to Rivendell and demands the truth from Elrond. He claims only to have foreseen her death, but Arwen reveals her vision of the son she will have. Elrond merely claims that such a future is unlikely to happen as Sauron is too powerful. Arwen presses him to reforge the sword Narsil in preparation for Aragorn. Elrond sees that Arwen is slowly turning mortal as a result of her choice to remain in Middle-Earth. The Elf Lord is deeply saddened, but having seen that Arwen has made her choice, he decides to protect her at all costs and immediately commissions the Elves to reforge Narsil. Later, Elrond travels to the camp of the Rohhirim in Dunharrow. There he is received by Theoden. He warns the King that Aragorn must leave and undertake a dangerous course in the haunted mountain. When Aragorn arrives on the scene, Elrond reveals that Arwen is dying as a result of her mortality. He stresses that he and the free peoples are outnumbered and their only hope is to seek the aid of the Oathbreakers. Aragorn counters that they answer to no one, but Elrond declares that they will answer to the King of Gondor. He then reveals the mighty blade Anduril, forged anew from the shards of Narsil. With this heirloom of the Kings, Aragorn accepts his destiny as Isildur's Heir and later leads the Oathbreakers on the Pelennor Fields. Farewell to Middle-Earth "The sea calls us home" ''- Elrond's farewell After Sauron's permanent defeat, Elrond arrives in Minas Tirth to observe Aragorn's Coronation and his marriage to Arwen. Seeing the happiness of his daughter, Elrond forgoes his previous thoughts and is visibly pleased to see Arwen wedded to Aragorn. He is last seen at the port city of Mithlond with Galadriel, Celeborn and Cirdan. He announces that the west is calling for them and he welcomes Bilbo onto the ship for Valinor. Elrond is joined by the remaining ring bearers, where he journeys to Valinor and lives in peace with his kin. Appearances * [[The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey]] * ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' Personality Elrond is a wise Elf Lord who gives good counsel. Level headed and rational, Elrond is very cautious when it comes to defending Middle-Earth. He is kind to all of the free peoples, especially towards hobbits, whom he admires for their bravery and strength of character. Elrond has a deep love for his daughter Arwen, although he is somewhat overprotective of her. While he acknowledges Aragorn as a worthy suitor, he is ill inclined to allow Arwen to become mortal for Aragorn's sake. Therefore he initially resists such a prospect, but ultimately concedes to the wishes of his daughter. Though he remains polite, he is known to harbor bitterness against others for their for weakness of character. He scolds mankind because of Isildur's failure to destroy the One Ring. He also frowns upon the Dwarves for only caring about riches. Initially Elrond is merry and welcoming in the hobbit films. By the time of the Lord of the Rings however he has become aloof. His belief that Sauron will conquer all is such that he has lost hope, although he has certain flickers of hope when the Fellowship of the Ring is formed. But when Sauron is at last overthrown, Elrond is at peace and gladly allows Arwen to marry Aragorn.Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Lord Of The Rings Characters Category:Elves Weapons and equipmentCategory:Rivendell ElvesCategory:White CouncilCategory:Eldar * [[Hadhafang|'Hadhafang']] - Elrond's elvish blade which Arwen later uses. * Vilya - Elrond's ring of power. Known as the ring of air, it is the mightiest of the three Elven rings. * Crown - Elrond is seen with a number of crowns, reflecting his high status as a descendant of Kings. Powers and abilities "You have the gift of Foresight..." - ''Arwen to her father Elrond is a powerful Elf Lord. He is renowned for his great foresight and unrivaled healing powers. Some of his greater powers likely stem from Vilya, as it was the mightiest of the Elven Rings. In battle, he is a fierce and proficient fighter, wielding his sword one handed against numerous foes. * '''Foresight' - he can foresee many events from afar, such as the fate of his daughter Arwen. * Healing - Elrond is a skilled healer, possibly the greatest healer in the land as he only he is able to cure Frodo's Morgul Wound. * Power of the River - a power granted by Vilya, allowing him to set an enchantment on the River Bruinen, which will rise in anger when Elrond wishes to bar the way. Arwen invokes this spell to drown the Ringwraiths. * Boundary enchantment '''- this power is conferred by Vilya. Not only does it allow Elrond to set boundary spells to fence out evil, it also wards off the effects of time and ensures Rivendell remains peaceful. * '''Spiritual power - Elrond is able to physically harm and destroy ghosts, such as the Nazgul. * Master Swordsman - aided by Elven strength and agility, Elrond can fight several Nazgul at once. Costumes * Robes - Elrond's robes which he wears around Rivendell in various colours. Usually the style is a robe overlaid with a thick drape, very similar to the outfits worn by Gandalf the White and Saruman. * Bronze armour - Elrond wears this Armour when he goes out with the Rivendell guards to hunt the Hunter Orcs. * Gold - Elrond wears this armour at Dol Guldur. It is of traditional Noldorin design, with intertwining segmented armour forming the upper breastplate. Category:Ring Bearers Category:Dol Guldur Subplot Involvement Category:Good Articles Category:Noldor